Dark Inspiration
by Ellie101
Summary: ON HOLD *Chapter 1 is up!*Sarah Williams visited the Labyrinth when she was a teenager and it changed her life- 7 years later as a sucessful author, she begins to wonder about where her inspiration comes from.
1. Prologue

"Dark Inspiration"

By Ellie

__

~Prologue~

****

Deep within the Underground, lay an enchantment of great power. Its strength was fueled from the dreams of all living creatures. And for many centuries it thrived- the perfect balance of good and evil, magic and mortal, plant and animal. 

The Labyrinth (as it was called) was not created- but born. Born of the hopes and fears of all. The Humans with their constant wonderings, and the Fae and all creatures and beings that lived in the Underground. Created by the contribution of both worlds.

But the Humans soon evolved from story telling and magic, to that of science and technology. The dreams that had helped shape the Labyrinth were beginning to fade, until only handfuls of people were left to sustain the enchantment.. 

The Fae and creatures of the Underground soon noticed that without the help of mortals' dreams to mold it- the Labyrinth was changing… What had once been the main source of their lands power was thinning- and what was beautiful and lush, was becoming a barren land of dirt and weed.

The Labyrinth altered all it's creatures; the gnomes that had once lived in villages beyond the Castle became ugly and dim-witted. And the small fairies that had once fluttered the Labyrinth, tending the flowers, were reduced to mindless gnats. 

The Entity, or life force of the Labyrinth was dimming, and with it- all of the creatures of the Underground. Darkness threatened to fall over both worlds… For even the humans needed to dream.

It was during this time that the Labyrinth chose its champion. The one person who could stop the decay of the Underground and restore the Labyrinth to its former glory. One dreamer to heal the wounds of two worlds. 

Her name, was Sarah Williams.

A/N~ Yeah, I know :::Shields face::: I shouldn't be starting up YET ANOTHER story when I already have so much on my plate…. wails But I couldn't HELP myself!!!!! =) I really like what I've thought up for this one- and I think it's going to be pretty original… (I HOPE!!!) So hopefully you'll stick around until I can get the first chapter up. :::Gives up trying to shield herself with her hands, and gets a REAL one::: But the thing is- I have finals this week, and I probably won't be able to get anything up until the weekend- or it might be even later than that…

I also promise to try to crank out another chap. for "Unveiling" (And I feel SOOO guilty, but I also have to finish the ending of a Gilmore Girl fanfic I wrote. *Guilty because I promised to try and get it out ASAP- but then finals cramped my style*) Yeah. So I have a lot on my plate… but if there are positive reviews then I'll try to post the second I get a chance.

So please review!

~Ellie


	2. Sharing Memories

"Dark Inspiration"

By Ellie

****

A/N) Thanks to all of my reviewers! I'm glad that this story caught your attention! Now that finals are over :::cringe::: I can *finally* get to the story! (In case you hadn't noticed- the prologue didn't have much to do w/ the summary I posted- but I have my reasons… Everything needs a back-story! =) …)

Thanks to my 6 reviewers- you guys are the best! :::sniffle::: ;)

~Xelena- Ooh, so I got you thinking did I? Wonderful! =) Don't worry- the "Dark" part of Sarah's inspiration is yet to come… all will be explained my young grasshopper! (Sorry- Slightly eccentric late at night!)

****

~Jenny- Glad you think so! And here you go- hopefully you'll still feel that way! =)

****

~JLF- Aww, shucks. This was such I nice review that I'm *still* blushing! Thanks a lot! I was really hoping that everyone would like a different take on the Labyrinth- after all… it IS a major part of the story. Thanks for the confidence! I really appreciate you taking the time to review- and especially the encouragement!

****

~Winter- I'm really glad that you enjoyed it- I'm just letting you know that your excitement greatly contributed in making me stuff my poor abused brain back into my skull to write this…. Hopefully this chapter meets expectations! =)

****

~SqueezyStan- You have a really interesting name… =) :::clears throat::: Oh yeah- back to the review! ;) I'm glad that you think it's an interesting twist- that's kinda what I was going for… I mean I know that it can get a little irritating when everyone keeps writing the SAME thing over and over…. And now I'm curious- what movie?!? =)

****

~dawn- I'm glad that you think so! Hopefully you'll enjoy this! (Fingers crossed!) *BTW I haven't been able to read your update yet…. I'll have to get to that sometime soon! I'm sure it'll be great! 

****

"Sharing Memories"

'You have no power over me!' The words that had both started and ended what was to be the catalyst of her life.

Sarah Williams remembered a time when twenty-two seemed mature and sophisticated…But now that she'd reached it? Well, she found that it wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

* * *

Twisting her thick mahogany hair on top of her head, Sarah deftly secured the messy knot with a pencil and bit her lip in frustration.

To the casual observer, the petite brunette was dressed down in clothes designed for comfort- not design- and was scrutinizing a bookcase stuffed with binders and manilla folders. However, the casual observer would have no way of knowing that it was her life's work that was tucked neatly away inside those innocent binders.

Sarah Williams was an author. And the papers inside that bookcase were worth their weight in gold. 

* * *

Hazel eyes scanned the shelves efficiently- sweeping back and forth, up and down. Giving an exasperated sigh- elegant hands snatched a folder from its cramped perch. Mumbling to herself, Sarah quickly skimmed the old manuscript.

**__**

Jareth, son of King Jaron, Lord of Illusions and Dreams, has been chosen because of the nature of his gifts- to become the Caretaker of the Labyrinth. He will be granted the right to pass through the worlds without a gate… as the Law of the Land has allowed all of the Caretakers to do in the past. Should the dreams of a mortal ever attract the attention of the Labyrinth, it is decreed by the High King Jaron himself, that the Caretaker is to use his gift to bring the mortal to the Labyrinth and allow it direct access to the dreamer. Once the 10 hours are up- the Caretaker must use his gift to influence the dreamer and ensure that the mortal is bound aboveground and can not use the same portal that it traveled with ever again.

Prince Jareth will reside in Illensor- the Castle of Dreams, which rests in the middle of the Labyrinth, until his life force is extinguished, or a new caretaker is chosen.

Let it be noted that if King Jaron and Queen Esterelle should ever die, Jareth is released from his position as Caretaker, and will claim his parents' throne to become High King of the Fae.

So it is written, and so it will come to pass!

History of the Kings

~Helton Numar- Keeper of Knowledge

Sarah stared at the pages in shock… They weren't typed like most of the manuscripts that she kept on her shelf- and they were rather untidy… As if written by someone who had just regained the use of their hand. 

What was stranger than the fact that Sarah couldn't remember EVER seeing the contents of the open binder- was that while the writing *was* untidy- it was unmistakably her own.

Curious and a little apprehensive- Sarah quickly read the next page.

**__**

The Gnomes of the Labyrinth usually range from any height from 1 foot tall to 4, though most are rather short. They are an unusual race- living off of the land in little houses and huts that they carve out of the very earth itself. They are generally a sociable people- living in tight-knit villages gathered near the center of the Labyrinth. Though I have found one gnome that seems to dislike the companionship of others- he lives alone on the outskirts of the Labyrinth. Close enough to be slightly affected by the Labyrinth's magic- but not close enough to be truly influenced. 

Gnomes are characterized by their pointy ears and rough, tanned skin. Most gnomes have a passion for all that comes from the earth- precious stones and metals especially. 

They also have wonderful memories; they can remember any path shown to them so well that they can follow it through the dark. 

And lastly, once you earn the true devotion of a gnome- they will never give you cause to doubt them and will remain true to you until the end of your days.

History of the Creatures of the Labyrinth

~Helton Numar- Keeper of Knowledge

"How weird… Hoggle sounds like a gnome! In fact, Hoggle sounds like the gnome 'Helton' was talking about…" Sarah spoke aloud thoughtfully- her voice echoing in the empty apartment. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and she began to flip the pages in the binder mechanically with her gaze fixed on a blank spot on her wall.

"I don't remember EVER writing something like this!" 

__

Ah, but don't you remember all of those times when you woke up from a dream and started to write whatever comes to mind? Half of that bookshelf is filled with scraps of stories that you wrote in the middle of the night… Why would you remember? And what else do you have hidden in that bookself? A little voice in the back of Sarah's mind seemed to answer her unspoken question for her.

Automatically, Sarah's eyes swung back to the crammed bookshelf.

Before she could follow where her train of thought was leading, a clock struck midnight.

"Damn! I have to go to a book signing tomorrow!" Tossing the binder onto the coffee table haphazardly, Sarah strode quickly to her bedroom and began to get ready for bed.

The cat that had been sitting outside Sarah's window, slowly rose and then leapt out into the shadows.


End file.
